Purgatory Angel
by Manga-Artist108
Summary: Between heaven and hell lies a place call Puragtory were angels are giving a second chance in life and are on missions to return to the human world and distory and collect fallen angels and demon souls. There, A purgatory angel name Luka Megruine saves a young high schooler name Hatsune Miku. Rated T for cussing. Rated M for sexual contact in later chapters. Warning: Yuri and Yaoi


A/N

Hey guys. It's been a while since I uploaded a story in a while. I'm working on chapter 5 & 6 of my most reviewed story "Vampire Luka" I felt like I rushed on chapter 4 and I felt like I lost some readers because of the rushes of the chapter and the fact that it's a vampire story and it's suppose to be gory and sad, but with romance, and all I'm writing is fluff and smut. So I would like to apologize for the odd chapter and that you guys have to wait a while longer for chapter 5 & 6. I want to take my time and make it right for you guys!

This story is about an angel who wasn't able to pass on after death and thinks that she didn't have a good life and doesn't have a full reason why she died. There, she was sent to another heaven called Purgatory. There, on the way, there is a hell where demons and fallen angels yearn for human hearts and are sent back to the human world to kill and destroy humans and their world. The special angel that was sent from Purgatory is on a mission and disguises herself as a high school student to defeat the demons and fallen angels. In the mean time during this mission, she meets a girl that will change her life and will change her mind and view on life is really is and it's beauty.

Pretty simple, and not really a LukaxMiku story you see everyday. There will be some yaoi In this story, but yuri is the main. I thought of this story when was I reading volume 3 of a manga called "Bakuman" If any of you guys read the manga, you'll understand why I thought of this story. Anyway I just really wanted to do this story really badly because it looked so good in my mind! If the story doesn't make sense right now, it will in the later chapters. The rate of this story will eventually become M for sexual contact and gore in the later chapters. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and this story as much as "Vampire Luka"... Enjoy!

Reviews will be much appreciated!

Warning: This story contains yaoi and yuri. Meaning GuysxGuys and GirlsxGirls. Don't like it, then please don't read it. You been warned.

Disclaimer: I Do Not own Vocaliod...

* * *

She quickly open her eyes and jolt out of her sweaty bed sheets. Drops of sweat was slowly falling down her forehead and tears were showing in her crystal blue eyes. The pinkette sighed. "... Another dream again... About my death..." She quietly whispered to herself. Her death hunt her everyday. It wasn't fair to her that she died alone... She feels a weird thumping feeling in her chest as if her heart was beating and pounding. She place her shaking hand on top of her chest. "... No beating..." The pinkette sighed again and her hand left her chest. "... What did I expect...? That I had a heart and was human again...? I need to remember that I'm dead... I'm an angel now, and I need to accept it..."

~Miku's P.O.V.~

The sound of a annoying alarm clock alarmed and soon irritated me as it interrupted my sleep. Rising up from her bed sheets and fist slam my alarm clock to the "Off" button to make the sound stop. It read 7: 35 am and I only had until 8:00 to get to school on time. The tealette sighed.

I hated school. I always gets picked on everyday, and she has no friends… It's because I'm different from everyone else at my school... I'm bisexual, but… I likes girls more than guys. I just can't find that special guy that would make me completely forget about girls. But it's hopeless… I've even tried dating one of the cutest boy in my grade once, but I didn't enjoy it at all.

I just didn't really enjoyed how his kisses felt or how dominant he was or having his strong arms wrapped around me. I would always stare at girls whenever hes not looking… I eventually got pick on and bullied everytime I go to school I soon lost all my friend and was all lone... I felt ashamed and disgusted by myself. I've tried to talk to my mother about sexuality, but she just gave her a smile and said to me to always be myself no matter what…

It always gave me a boost of confidence everything I hear that... She eventually passed away from an illness, and I never really knew my father. He left when I was only a baby. My mother and I never really talk to him that much. All I know is that his relationship with my mother wasn't really the best.

When my mother passed away, I was force to live with my older brother, Mikuo. Don't get me wrong, I love my brother. He's the best. We get along all the time, and besides my mother, he's the only one who is truly there for me. He is also going through a rough time like me. The fact that he lost his mother too brings a lot of pain on his shoulders. More of all, he is also gay too, but can't seem to find the right men.

Other than that, he's a really nice, sweet, and handsome man. Were twins so it can be kind of frustrating sometime. We have the same hair color, same eyes, face, everything. The only differences about us is that he has short hair, he's way taller than me, and he is in his mid 20's.

"Miku-chan! Are you almost ready? Your breakfast is getting cold, and you need to leave pretty soon for school!" My older brother calls out

"Oh shit..." I whispered to myself. "Coming, onii-San!" I put on some black pants and a one of my favorite band T-shirt, grab my backpack, and ran down the stairs to the kitchen where my older brother sit at the kitchen table, reading the new shonen jump magazine that just came out. He seemed irritated and was tapping his foot on the floor.

"Shit! I can believe this! All these newbies' stories are great!" He got more angry and frustrated. I grabbed a piece of toast that he prepared for me and I looked at him confused.

"What's so wrong with that?" I asked him questionably. He looked at me confused.

"Miku. You should know about this! You read manga yourself! If I want to become a popular manga artist, I have to make a great story with great art work! How can I do that if I can even make a great enough story!"

Oh did I forgot to mention that my older brother is a manga artist? He's a beginner, but for his age his artwork is amazing. It's just his stories is the only thing that's slowing him down. He tried working at Yen press, and he was able to publish his one-shot manga on Yen Press weekly magazine, but it wasn't really successful. He wanted to make a action manga. It was his dream. So instead, he went to Shonen Jump and met his editor. But it's been kind of hard for him. But he doesn't give up, and of course, I am the side helping him.

"Well, onii-San, I'm here for you if you need help." I smiled at him and look at the clock. "Oh crap, I need to get going."

"Oh, Miku!" My brother yelled at me before I can even grab the doorknob. "Your bento box" He gave it to me. "And try not to skip school again. I don't want to get another call from your teacher catching you skipping class again!"

"I won't, geez!" I slammed the door and walked to school. It wasn't really fun walking to school. Even though there were other teens that go to the same school as me walk past me with their friends. I felt lonely. Some of the girls will walk past me with disgusted looks on their faces. While some of the guys will just wink and harass me for it. It didn't really bother me much anymore as it did in the beginning when everyone found out, by the popular boy that I pretended to date.

As I finally enter the school gates and enter my first class period. I sit on a empty desk alone while everyone talk to their friends while we wait for the sensei. "Miku-nee!" A familiar voice called out to me. A young lady with long white-silver like hair came running towards me, not caring if anyone was giving her weird stares. This young lady was my only friend, IA. She calls me Miku-nee because I'm like an older sister to her and were the same age.

"Good morning, Miku-nee. I been trying to find you all morning. Are you okay?" She said to me with a calm, but yet worried face.

"Eh, good morning, IA. Yes I'm perfectly fine, I was just running a little late because of my brother. So how was your weekend?" I asked showing her that I was alright. She always worried about me ever since we were little. She even got worried sick about me when my mother died. She thought that I would kill myself from depression or be cutting myself, so she came to my house everyday to check on me.

It was kind of annoying, but it made me happy how much she cared about me. She even knew about my sexuality, and she doesn't even care at all. She's bisexual, so it didn't change our friendship at all. Matter of fact, I think it strengthen our friendship. She was always around me, and whenever I get picked on, she will always be the one to help me get away from them.

"Well, I'm glad you're alright, and my weekend went well." She said back to me as she grabbed a chair to sit next to me. "Although, I didn't do mu-" She was suddenly cut off and started blushing really hard. It was rare to see IA blush this hard or even blush at all. Her eyes were stuck on something and I finally stopped what if was. It was the new transfer student.

"Hey, isn't that the new transfer student that just came here last week? What's his name again...?"

"H-his name is IO..." IA said to me. Her blush redden as she said his name. "Well, whatever, why don't you go talk to him, or something?" I suggested as she gasped as turns towards me eagerly.

"Are you crazy! I can't just go up and talk to him!" She yelled back at me

"And the reason why...?" I asked back.

"W-well... B-because... He's new! And he doesn't know me at all! How can I go talk to him if I'm blushing AND look like a tomato!

"Wait. Listen to what you just said. He's new right? That's your chance to show him around. Then maybe you can get your blushing problem control" I answered back to her trying to calm her down. It's very rare to see her get fazed.

IA finally calmed down and took a deep breath. "I-I think I should... But later... Not now. J-just until I get used of seeing him and I can control my blushing problem a little..."

I nodded In agreement. It was a moment of silence. IA and I looked at the transfer student and he notice us staring and look straight at IA. He gave her a little smile and that quickly made her blush big time and made her look away to the ground.

"This is going to take a while..." I said to her as I sighed.

The school day finally ended and I was backing my stuff. I didn't really payed attention during the class periods. For some reason my mind went blank and I was looking outside the window into the grey cloudy sky. "It looks like it's going to rain pretty soon, Miku-nee." IA said to me as we both look at the window.

"Yeah... I think so too."

" Hey. Do you wanna hang out and maybe have a sleepover at my house later?" IA said to me.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be there at 6" I responded back to her as I still blankly look at the sky.

"Well I should be going. I don't have an umbrella, so I don't want to get soak in the rain" I said to IA as I take my leaves.

As I was walking home, the weather was misty and foggy. It was a bit chilly too. I didn't know why, but I just have a weird feeling throughout my body. Like I'm dead. Whenever I feel like this, I go see my mother in her grave. As I arrive there, I just sat and blankly stare at her grave.

"Heh... It's only been one year, but it feels like I just lost you now..." I felt a drop of rain hit my cheek, and before you know it, hard, heavy rain starts gently falling down from the sky.

"Shit... I should be get going." I got up, grabbed my school bag and started walking out the graveyard. The fog got thicker and thicker and it was getting kind of hard to see. I tried looking for the way out, and I can feel chills running down my spin because I felt something watching me plus bumping into scary looking angel statues grew the fear in my mind.

"Dammit. I can't see anything. I can't even tell where the exist is... This place is giving me the creeps" I whisper to myself, trying my best to find the closest way out. That's until I bumped into another statue. "Damn statu-" I was suddenly cut off and lost of words. This statue that I happened to bumped into, wasn't what seemed like a statue...

This figure seemed like a man. I couldn't really get a good look of him until the fog slowly show his features. He was tall and his skin was pale as snow. He was wearing pitch black pants that were slightly ripped where his knees were, but he wasn't wearing a shirt or shoes, and he was very fit. He looked like he was very strong. There was strange single printed on the right side of his chest. It was a star inside a circle with 666 on each side of the circle. 'W-what the hell? What's with the satan tattoo...?'

Once I got a good, quick look at his body, I look at his face and my body completely froze. He had a wide terrifying grin that stretches all the way to his ears. His teeth were sharp almost like glass. His ears where pointy like an elf and the terrifying part about him was... He had devil-like horns.

Eyes red as the color of blood... Strange figures spread from his back and black crow feathers started falling. He had black angel wings... "A-ah..." I couldn't move nor speak. My lugs or body wouldn't move or function with my thoughts. 'I-it's a demon...! I need to run, like now!' Was the only thing that were running through my mind.

"Are you lost...?" He called out to me. His voice was dark and deep. It sent chills down my spin just listening to one word come out of his mouth. "Hehe... What...? Cats got your tongue? Hehe, so cute. Oh well... You're soul looks yummy though" he said to me as his long, sharp tongue licked his lip and his grin grew longer and wider. He started reaching out for me. "It's okay, sweetheart... You won't feel anything at all..."

'N-no... This is the end of me...?' I closed my eyes and hoped to god that someone would come and save me somehow. "Hey! Look out!" A female like voice called out.

"Dammit! Stupid, fuckin' purgatory angel!" The demon angel jumped and backed away from me and payed his attention to the voice. I fell down to my knees and look what he was looking at. My breath was taken away from the sight… It was a beautiful women with long, wavy, pink hair. She had angel wings and her skin was pale and healthy. She was so beautiful. She was an angel sent straight from the heavens.

"Gakupo! What are you doing! I thought I told you to step off from the human world a long time ago!" The mysterious angel screamed at the demon.

"yeah I remembered. I remembered that I kicked your ass and almost killed you if your stupid little angel friends wouldn't have came along." The demon angel said back.

The angel slightly blushed. "T-that was a long time ago when I first came to Purgatory! Just because I was weak back then, doesn't mean I can't kick your ass now!"

"You purgatory angels disgust me! How can you care about the filthy human beings!? Their hearts aren't pure at all, they don't deserve a second change like you, they all should be burned in hell. where they truly belong!"

"Just stop already! You talk about human like they're just a waste of space, but they're not! Humans are great, interesting beings. They're what make what the world is today! Don't you think the same? You even used to be human, Gakupo! You should know what i'm feeling "

The angel pulled out two key- like swords. One of them was shaped like a key and it was colored of burning fire. The other sword was a bright yellow and white. The handle was shaped as an angel wing.

"Heh, looks like you were right. You did improved your swords. Last time I remembered , You only had a weak little sword. but no matter. I'm still going to destroy you!" The demon angel pulled out one weapon that look like a hook at the tip of the sword. It was a dark blue and black and it had spiky skulls heads on the edge of the blade.

"I'm going to tear you limb from limb, and I'm going to rip off your angel wings off slowly and painfully!" The demon angel yelled out grinning widely at his last words. The demon angel jumped high to the pink angel and she was able to block his attack. She backed away and made her finishing move.

"Spitfire!" She raise up her fire sword to the sky and a circle of fire raise up beneath her feet. A huge fireball appeared in front of her "it's time for you to see the light!" She started hitting it. Little fireball came after the demon angel. He was able to block it with his sword, but it looked like it was getting very difficult for me to block anymore. The angel keep what she was doing and finally jump and hit the huge fireball and it moved straight to him. "N-NO!" He screamed as he burned to flames. It was finally over. He was finally gone. I was speechless from what I just seen. It was like I was watching a awesome scene from Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or Dragon ball Z.

The fog finally cleared from the smoke and fog and the angel grabbed a floating heart from where the demon angel ashes was. Finally, she jumped down in front of me. Her angel wings shrink back into her backbones and she look normal. like a normal human being.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" She speak calmly to me as she reached her hand out to help me up.

"I-I…" that was the last thing I said before everything went black. Just what what she? What was that guy? Why did they have angel wing? Are there more of them?

I finally woke up in my bed in my house. I had a wet, warm rag on my forehead. 'I-it was just a dream…?" I pulled up my bedsheets and I was still in my uniform. "Thank Goodness! You're finally awake, beautiful. I thought you were done for when you passed out on me earlier."

I looked on my right side and it was the beautiful girl from earlier… In my house… "A-Ahhh!" I scream out and at her and she gave me a worried, surprised face. "W-what are you doing here!? i-i thought what happened earlier was just a dream!"

"Heh, No darling. It wasn't a dream. She said to me as she softly stroke my cheek. " It was real. I'm Luka. Megurine Luka, and I'm an angel from A place called Purgatory." She smiled at me warmly.

I can't understand why this is happening to me...

* * *

This is just a one shot, but I would LOVE for this to become a sequal! This is my first story ever with fighting scene, so please don't kill me if it's not good. I'm working on it! Please review!


End file.
